Operation: Romance It Up
by Zeerraa
Summary: Zeus is in love with Hera, but can't get her attention. That's where Poseidon and Hades come into play. Big Three Shenanigans. Awful summary is awful. Story is much better, I promise! My take on how Zeus and Hera came to be. First story, please review.


"Did anyone ever tell you you're super creepy?" Hades asked, looking at Zeus. Zeus jumped, getting into a battle stance before realizing it was Hades.

"You scared me, brother! And how am I creepy?" Zeus touched his heart, offended.

"You've been staring at Hera for the past two hours now." Hades responded bluntly.

"She's so beautiful.." Zeus whispered, turning his attention away from Hades to look back at his sister, who was talking with Demeter. The two were smiling as they discussed something. Probably their hatred for men or how nice the weather was.

"I mean seriously, you just got out of a relationship with your second wife." Hades continued, Zeus finally looking back at him.

"And..?"

"You should be mourning. Not stalking our sister."

"She's next. I want her. I know she's the one! She's the one to be my final wife, no question." Zeus grinned to himself. "I will please her like no other man can!"

"Oh, please." Hades rolled his eyes. "Besides, she's extremely hard to get. Trust me, I tried."

"You tried?" Zeus glared at Hades. Zeus didn't like all the attention his older sister received from the Titans and other Gods. He claimed dibs on her the second he saved her from their fathers stomach.

"Yeah." Hades shrugged, unaffected by Zeus' cold glare. "She turned me down. She also turned Poseidon down."

"That man whore."

"Look who's talking." Hades mumbled, but Zeus didn't catch it.

"You have to help me woo her. You and Poseidon. You've both been turned down, but I won't allow it to happen to me! Please, Hades! I've never asked much of you and Poseidon, but I feel like if I don't get her, I will go mad!" Zeus pleaded.

Hades sighed, rubbing his temples. "..I will discuss it with Poseidon. If he says yes, I will also help. If he says no, then I won't bother."

"Tell Poseidon I'll get him those crackers with the fizzy stuff he likes."

"Now you know he'll say yes."

"Exactly." Zeus grinned.

* * *

><p>"So what do I hafta do?" Poseidon laid on his throne, shoving a handful of crackers in his mouth as if his life depended on that human food.<p>

"Just help me get Hera to notice me. She barely bats an eyelash my direction!" Zeus stomped his foot, pouting. "Its not fair!"

"Well, how about this? We give you ideas that will help her 'notice' you. Once she realizes your presence, we'll help you seduce her." Poseidon said.

"That is possibly the smartest thing thats ever come out of your mouth." Hades noted. "I agree with it."

"Thank you!" Zeus pulled them into a hug. Poseidon hugged him back, Hades being more reluctant.

"What should we start with?" Zeus smiled eagerly.

"Does she even know you're on the market?" Poseidon questioned, drinking something out of a can. For some odd reason, he really liked the human 'food'.

"I don't..hm..I don't know." Zeus frowned, tapping his chin in thought.

"Well there we go." Hades laughed.

"What do you mean?" Zeus asked.

"Are you serious?"

"Completely."

"I'm confused too." Poseidon chimed in.

"Ah, Poseidon. Your minute of intelligence could only last so long." Hades smirked.

"Hey!" Poseidon threw a cracker at him.

"Lets get back to the more important business, me!" Zeus interrupted. Of course he thought himself more important. Poseidon and Hades rolled their eyes at him. "Continue Hades."

"If she doesn't know you're single, show her." Hades explained.

"But how?" Zeus leaned forward. "Do I just casually mention it when she's around?"

"Yeah..we should start with that." Hades nodded.

"Operation: Get Hera To Notice Zeus, AKA GHTNZ," Poseidon said, grinning madly. "Is now in commence. Lets get started, gentlemen. And Zeus."

"HEY!"

* * *

><p><strong>Operation: Get Hera To Notice Zeus (GHTNZ). <strong>

**Plan A: Mention Dating Status Around Target.**

* * *

><p>Zeus walked around Olympus, Poseidon at his side. Alright. The plan was pretty simple. The two would stand near Hera, and start talking. Poseidon would play his part or Zeus would kill—yell at him. All Poseidon had to do was mention Zeus's old wife, some Titan chick Zeus couldn't give two damns about. Zeus would then casually say that he was single and had his eyes on someone. Maybe Hera secretly had a crush on him and would get jealous by him already having his sights set on someone. Or maybe..maybe she would be intrigued and ask who he had his eyes on and he would look into her eyes and say her name and the suavely lean in and press his lips to–<p>

"Zeus!" Poseidon whispered, elbowing him harshly in the ribs.

"Ow." Zeus winced, making a face. "What was that for?"

Poseidon made a head gesture towards Hera, who was a few feet away, talking to some nymphs.

"Oh." Zeus nodded.

"So Zeus," Poseidon said loudly. Oh, who was Zeus kidding? Poseidon was always loud for Styx sake. Except this time he was extra loud.

_At least he's following directions,_ Zeus thought giddily.

"Yes, brother?" Zeus answered just as loud.

"I've heard that you and your wife have hit rocky roads. Is this true?"

"Ah, you've heard wrong. There is no me and her anymore."

"You mean..?" Poseidon fake gasped. Poseidon hoped he got an oscar for this amazing performance.

"Yes! I am currently SINGLE and have my eyes on a CERTAIN SOMEONE." Zeus said, glancing at Hera. She had stopped talking to the nymphs, but was not looking at them. Zeus frowned slightly. Why wasn't his plan working?

"Wanna take a walk by the beach? We can talk about fish." Poseidon offered.

"As much as I would love that," Zeus said sarcastically. "I have things to do. You know, I am a king."

"Ah, yes. Fish are wonderful to speak about, though. You're missing out." Poseidon flashed a smile, before walking away. Zeus glanced at his retreating figure, before walking the opposite way. He sighed quietly, running a hand through his messy blonde hair. He was so sure..that she'd say something. Even if she didn't like him, as a sister she'd be interested in her little brothers love life, right? Zeus made a face. He would not worry about it. Now they needed a new plan for Hera to at least notice him.

* * *

><p>"So it didn't work, huh?" Hades looked at Zeus.<p>

"You already know the answer." Zeus mumbled, sitting on his throne. Poseidon offered him a piece of cake. Zeus didn't understand. How did his brother eat so much, yet be one of the most athletic, fit, in shape god? It didn't make sense. "Thanks," Zeus took the piece, smiling slightly. Poseidon smiled back. Zeus deserved to eat sweets.

Hades took out a notepad, crossing something out. Poseidon and Zeus peeked over his shoulders.

"I decided, being the amazing brother I am," Hades smiled sweetly, "I would keep track of your progress. Here was the first plan, and it obviously didn't work. We're keeping the same operation for now, but just a different plan."

"Thats pretty smart." Poseidon hummed. "But now we need to figure out a new plan. I mean, how can you seduce her if she doesn't pay you any attention? Trust me, its hard." Poseidon was a pretty big womanizer, almost worse than Zeus, if not the same. Obviously he didn't want a steady relationship, but Zeus knew Poseidon obviously wouldn't know much about being noticed. He was never in relationships, and Poseidon was a very good looking God. Why wouldn't he be noticed? Zeus knew he was good looking, but Hera was drop dead gorgeous. And it hurt that she would barely look his way.

Hades cleared his throat. "Anyway, lets brainstorm ideas."

"Ah, yeah." Zeus nodded.

"How about..buying her something she likes?" Poseidon suggested.

"No..she might realize how I feel." Zeus rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll save that for when she actually sees me as a real person and not just her king or brother."

"Hm..then just strike up a conversation with her." Hades offered.

"But..what if I make a fool of myself?" Zeus groaned in frustration, covering his face with his hands. "I know I will. She'll think I'm stupid or something."

"But you _are _stupid." Hades teased.

"Shut up!" Zeus placed his hands back at his sides, scowling.

"Hey! The two of you, quit!" Poseidon hmmphed. "Lets get back to the task at hand. Zeus, I think you need to try to talk to her. Hera won't think you're stupid. Just act charming!"

"Hmm.." Zeus stood up. "I mean..I guess its worth a shot.."

* * *

><p><strong>Operation: Get Hera To Notice Zeus (GHTNZ).<strong>

**Plan B: Get Subject To Talk To Target.**

* * *

><p>Zeus cleared his throat, looking around.<p>

Was he nervous?

Nah.

Him, nervous? Pfft—, of course not.

….Okay, yeah, he was very nervous.

Zeus adjusted his toga, fixing his hair. He looked around, eyes falling on Hera's beautiful figure. She was, for once, alone. Good. That'd make this so much easier. Poseidon and Hades were spying on them just in case it went wrong (Zeus stuttering or making a fool of himself) so they would jump in. Zeus figured he couldn't mess this up. If he just talked to her, she'd see how charming of a guy he was. And then she'd fall in love with him and Zeus could–

"Get on with it!" Poseidon whispered quietly at him from behind the potted plant. Zeus shot a glare in return, before walking up to Hera and tapping her shoulder. Hera turned around, eyes widening slightly in surprise, before smiling.

"Zeus! What a surprise."

_Ah, she knows my name at least._ "Yeah, haha.." Zeus smiled back slightly, rubbing his neck. "Um..how're you?" Zeus internally screamed at himself. Seriously!? This was the best he could do? He practically was a womanizer (thats what Hades said anyway) and yet he got all nervous around one chick?

"I'm good. Thank you for asking." Hera put a hand on his arm, looking up at him, smile still present. "Yourself?"

"I—I'm good as well." Zeus said, cursing himself for stuttering.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but why did you want to talk to me?" Hera asked.

"Why? Do you not like talking to me?" Zeus frowned.

"Of course not. Its just we don't normally do it." Hera removed her hand. Zeus wished she'd put it back.

"Well uh..todays erm..special because I..I..wanted to tell you that um.." He felt his throat dry. _Just say it! _He yelled at himself mentally.

"ZEUS!"

"Hey brother! It sure is a lovely day to visit Earth, hm?"

Hades and Poseidon walked out behind the bush, each grabbing one of Zeus' shoulders.

"You look lovely, sis."

"Yeah, the dress totally suits you."

"Alas, we need to take Zeus away."

"Farewell."

The two dragged Zeus away, leaving a very confused Hera behind.

Zeus sighed, looking back at Hera a few times. She didn't notice, too busy looking at Hades and Poseidon weirdly. Zeus averted his eyes, preferring to look at the ground rather than at her beauty.

* * *

><p>"Well, did you get any farther than the other time?" Poseidon looked at Zeus as the three got to Poseidon's palace. Zeus sighed, shaking his head in defeat.<p>

"Maybe we're taking this too..maybe we're making it too complicated." Hades said, the two turning to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Zeus asked.

"Why don't we just make a simple plan? A foolproof, easy, nowayZeuscanfuckup plan?" Hades leaned back.

Poseidon nodded. "That does sound good."

"Well..what is this plan?" Zeus asked, thoroughly confused.

"Just.." Hades whispered something in Greek, Poseidon nodding.

"That'll work."

"No it won't!" Zeus complained.

"Cant knock it till ya try it, bro." Poseidon shrugged, grinning.

"What—"

"Strip." Hades said.

"At least let me take you to dinner first." Zeus snickered at his own joke, Hades looking at him blankly. "Alright, alright. Everyones a critic." He mumbled, taking off his toga.

* * *

><p><strong>Operation: Get Hera To Notice Zeus (GHTNZ).<strong>

**Plan C: Get Subject to Show Target He Is Single.**

* * *

><p>Zeus tried to ignore all the stares.<p>

Normally, he loved the attention, but being naked in front of everyone as he tried to find Hera was quite embarrassing.

Poseidon and Hades had went to town on him.

…That sounds weird.

They wrote the word "single" everywhere. On his forehead, all over his abs and biceps, down his back, you get the idea.

Well..at least he could tell if Hera admired his body and—

Oh no.

What if he got…a boner when he looked at her!?

This was a terrible plan!

Zeus took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He wouldn't get a boner. If he did, he'd just quickly turn around and speed walk off.

Zeus bumped into someone, the person falling.

"I'm terribly sorry—" Zeus started, before turning beet red as he realized who it was.

Hera had landed on her knees, and they were in the most awkward position imaginable.

_Of course, I have to be naked the one time I bump into the woman of my dreams and she falls into such a compromising position…_

Hera's face matched Zeus' as she quickly stood, brushing herself off.

_Don't get hard. Don't get a boner. Think of gross things. Poseidon in a bikini, Hades in a ballerina outfit. _That seemed to do the trick, because Zeus felt more disgusted now than turned on.

"B-brother..may I ask why you're naked and have..single all over you?" Hera finally found her voice, purposely looking away from..well, you know. She couldn't help herself though! It was..pretty big. He had nice muscles, too. Also—

"Well, uh," Zeus laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I just wanted to tell people how I am currently single and on the market." She was seriously even prettier with the red tint on her cheeks. At least that was a good sign, right?

"…You're single?" Hera asked. It took her a while to say something, but Zeus hadn't noticed.

Zeus nodded, running a hand through his messy blonde hair. He was pretty surprised, honestly. He expected himself to weird her out or even worse, get a boner. Now _that _would frighten his dear sister. Thankfully, he had enough self-control. He also had the secret weapon of thinking of his brothers in drag. That would always help.

Zeus realized he hadn't given Hera an answer and was just staring at her face while he was lost in his thoughts. He quickly coughed, blushing. Great. "Yes, I'm single. I do have my eyes on someone, though…" He added as an afterthought.

"Well, she's a lucky girl." Hera smiled, patting his arm as she walked away. Zeus blinked, made sure she was out of sight, then jumped for joy. Hera had just given him a compliment! Hera, the woman he had been pining for since the moment he laid eyes on her, had just _complimented him_! Zeus cheered, running down the hallway to where Poseidon and Hades were. He couldn't believe his luck! These dumb plans may actually be working—Zeus stopped short. Wait. He had gotten her to notice him, yeah, but now he had to woo her. Zeus wasn't very good at..wooing. Yes, he was quite good looking and usually relied on that for women to flock to his feet. Hera never really…was like the other women. That was why he was so intrigued with her. She turned down mostly everyone, and a woman as beautiful as her should've been married by someone already. She was gorgeous, yet powerful. Zeus totally digged that in a woman. He really, truly believed Hera was the one for him. He couldn't see himself being with anyone else, honestly. So no matter what, Zeus would try his hardest to woo her. He would stop at nothing until he could call that woman his.

* * *

><p>"How'd it go?" Hades asked, snapping Zeus out of his thoughts.<p>

"Really…well." Zeus smiled. "Thank you both."

"We're happy to help, but put on clothes." Poseidon threw a toga at him.

"And we're not done," Hades added. He circled the plan in his notebook, humming a song. "She has noticed you, yes, but she isn't with you. So we need a new operation along with new plans."

"Operation: Get Hera To Love Zeus is underway!" Poseidon cheered.

"I have to admit, you're pretty good at these operation names." Zeus laughed.

"I try, I try." Poseidon bowed.

"Alright, enough messing around." Hades snorted. "What's the newest plan?"

"Well…" Zeus scratched his head. "I have no idea."

"Ooh!" Poseidon jumped up and down. "Hera likes flowers."

"There we go. Get her flowers." Hades wrote something down, looking at Zeus.

Zeus nodded.

Here goes nothing…

* * *

><p><strong>Operation: Get Hera To Love Zeus (GHTLZ).<strong>

**Plan A: Give Target Flowers.**

* * *

><p>Zeus flashed down to the mortal world, adjusting his toga. He figured Hera had seen all the pretty flowers up on Olympus, and if he wanted to woo her, he had to go hard. Zeus figured Earth had some nice flowers, right? Demeter absolutely <em>loved <em>the wildlife here, so he guessed the plants were good looking and all that. Zeus wondered around fields, picking the most perfect flowers he could find. They were actually really outstanding. Besides, if he made a bouquet of flowers and they were all the same, that'd be the lamest bouquet ever. Zeus picked out red ones, blue ones, yellow ones, orange ones, flowers with patterns, really colorful ones, pastel ones, every flower he thought was perfect. After all, this bouquet was for his perfect woman, he needed to impress her.

About an hour or so later, Zeus reappeared on Olympus. He had met up with Demeter and gotten her to fix all the flowers and put them in a vase. Zeus thanked his sister, walking around aimlessly. He had no idea where Hera hung out in her free time. Gods knows he made Olympus huge to express how wealthy and kinglike he was. Zeus shook his head, looking around. His heart skipped a beat as he finally spotted Hera, who was looking out the window.

"Hey," He tapped her shoulder. She jumped, turning around with a startled look that slowly melted into a smile.

"Hello, Zeus."

"These are for you." Zeus put the vase in her hands. Hera stared at the flowers, smiling wider.

"Where did you find these? They're absolutely stunning!" She looked at him.

Now, should Zeus tell the truth or should he play it off cool? Would, 'I searched Earth for a whole hour looking for the best flowers because that's what you deserve' sound too desperate? Would, 'Eh. Just found 'em laying around' sound like he didn't care? Zeus was never good in these situations! What if she thought he was a creep who picked flowers for her? What if she thought he was an asshole of a brother because he said he just saw them and decided to give them to the first woman he saw? Zeus realized she was waiting for a response and he nearly had a heart attack. He didn't have a response!

"Uh…well. I was on Earth, just roaming the fields, and I saw all of these pretty flowers." Zeus started, casually leaving out the fact that it took him forever to pick the prettiest. "I know how much you adore flowers, and I decided that these would be perfect to give to you." He flashed a nervous smile at her.

Oh gods, he totally fucked this up. Thats it, she would think he was a gross pervert that wanted nothing more than—

"Aww!" Hera squealed, hugging the vase to her chest as she admired the flowers in front of her. "That is _so _sweet of you! Thank you so much! These will look wonderful in my garden." She mused, standing up on her tippy-toes to kiss Zeus' cheek.

Zeus stared at her, dumbfounded. He desperately tried to fight the blush creeping onto his cheeks, but he couldn't.

"Y-you're welcome." He mumbled, coughing into his hand.

"This just made my day." Hera smiled happily, practically skipping in the direction of her garden. Once she was gone, Zeus raised an hand to cup the cheek that she had kissed. When she had gotten that close, he hated to admit, but he did inhale deeply and she smelled absolutely _wonderful_. He didn't even think she wore perfume or anything like that. If that was her natural scent, he needed to make her his wife as soon as possible.

Zeus kept his hand on his cheek, walking to Poseidon and Hades.

* * *

><p>"How was it?" Poseidon grinned.<p>

"…Really good." Zeus smiled brightly. "Like, extremely good! So good! She kissed my cheek!"

"Whoa there, at least get her ambrosia first." Poseidon joked.

"So does she want to go on a date with you?" Hades asked.

"No…" Zeus' smile faltered a bit. Oh yeah. Hera probably just thought he was a good brother and this was her way of thanking him.

"Well…at least the plan was a semi-success." Hades shrugged, crossing it out.

"I think you should try to make her laugh," Poseidon suggested. "Women dig a guy who can leave them breathless in more ways than one." He winked with a smirk. "And we all know the other options—"

"Okay, Poseidon." Hades cut him off with an eye roll.

"So make her laugh?" Zeus hummed, looking at the wall. He was a funny guy. "Sure, I can do it."

* * *

><p><strong>Operation: Get Hera To Love Zeus (GHTLZ).<strong>

**Plan B: Make The Target Laugh.**

* * *

><p>Zeus couldn't do this.<p>

He was good at making guys laugh, not chicks! Like he has stated before, he usually relied on his looks to get chicks. Yes, he had a good sense of humor, but what if Hera had a different sense of humor? What was he going to do then?

Zeus sighed to himself, looking at Hera. She was rambling about how the flowers were growing perfect and that she really appreciated the fact that he thought of her when he picked them. Of course, Zeus wasn't listening to this because if he was, he would've picked up on the fact that Hera liked him like that. He was too busy thinking of jokes that would make her laugh.

"So…" Zeus began, unknowingly cutting Hera off. "I used to think the brain was the most important organ. Then it hit me, and I thought 'look what's telling me that'."

Hera stared at him, before giggling slightly with a shake of her head. "That was gods awful, Zeus."

"No it wasn't!" Zeus looked at her with a grin. "You're laughing, aren't you?"

"It's a pity laugh." Hera smirked at him. "That joke was so excruciating I decided to laugh because I felt bad."

"What does a nosey pepper do?" Zeus asked.

Hera sighed, trying to hold back a smile. "I don't know. What does a nosey pepper do?"

"Get jalapeño business." Zeus said.

Hera blinked, before laughing. "That was even worse than the first!"

"No it wasn't!" Zeus protested with a laugh of his own. "I'm hilarious Hera. Admit it."

"I'd rather admit Kronos was a good father." Hera teased.

Zeus touched his heart, pretending to be hurt. "I have more."

"Oh, gods help me." Hera shook her head.

"So this guy with a premature ejaculation problem comes out of nowhere." Zeus leaned back, grinning.

Hera burst into laughter. "That was a dirty one," She giggled.

"Well, last night I almost had a threesome." Zeus started calmly. Hera almost immediately stopped laughing. "I only needed two more people!" Zeus finished. Hera started giggling again.

"You're horrible at jokes." Hera laughed, smacking his shoulder playfully.

"No I'm not. You're almost in tears." Zeus snickered, nudging her in return.

"Well…I do find you funny." Hera smiled.

"You do?" Zeus smiled back. Hera nodded in response. "Whoa. Awe—I mean, of course you do. Anyway, this has been super fun. I hope you prepare for more jokes in the future." Zeus winked at her, walking off. Externally, he acted all cool and suave. On the inside was a different story, however. He had made her laugh! She thought he was funny! She and him practically flirted the whole time! How amazing was that? Zeus felt like the luckiest guy on Olympus right now. Once he reported back to the small council room (or 'base' as Poseidon had nicknamed it), Zeus waltzed over to them.

* * *

><p>"Do you have a date with her?" Hades asked.<p>

"Negatory. I did make her laugh and we flirted, though." Zeus grinned.

"Awesome! You're actually getting somewhere, bro." Poseidon pat his back.

"Mhm…" Hades nodded in agreement, circling the plan.

"I think I should do—" Zeus started.

"—Steal one of her items and then act like you found it." Poseidon interrupted.

"That would work." Hades nodded.

"But I—" Zeus tried, once again being cut off.

"—Take one of her dresses." Poseidon said.

"The one she likes the most." Hades added.

"…Okay…" Zeus nodded slowly. He had thought of something he could do that would totally work, but maybe this one might be better…

* * *

><p><strong>Operation: Get Hera To Love Zeus (GHTLZ).<strong>

**Plan C: Have Subject Steal One Of Target's Precious Items**

* * *

><p>Zeus couldn't believe he was actually doing this!<p>

He obviously had a death wish. After all, what if he got caught stealing? What if she was in the room? What if she happened to see him walk out of her room with one of her many dresses? Or even worse, what if she saw him and thought he was a creep that had like a shrine to her!? He would never live down the embarrassment!

Zeus took a deep breath. He was a man, not a coward. He could do this!

He carefully opened the door to her bed chambers, glancing inside, and letting out a sigh of relief. She wasn't here. That crossed out option one of his fears. He stepped inside, quietly closing the door behind himself.

Zeus glanced around, walking over to a drawer. He went through the clothes, blushing slightly. This was an invasion of privacy, wasn't it? Also…she had pretty hot underwear. He expected her to wear like…granny panties! She didn't need to dress up for anyone, so why did she have all lace underwear? Not that he was complaining. It would be really sexy to see her do a strip tease for him. Or better yet…when he made her his, he could remove all of her garments of clothing, and carefully pull down her lace underwear with his teeth and—

Zeus smacked himself on the cheek. "Head in the game, she could be back any minute!" He whispered to himself. He quickly ignored everything that wasn't a dress, pulling out the prettiest one and stuffing it down his toga. Well…he'd wash it before he gave it back. Though it'd be nice for one of her things to smell like him—

Zeus smacked himself again, running out of the room quickly. He really needed to stop his ADHD. It was getting to be a major problem. He walked to the 'base', taking the dress out of his toga and examining it. The dress was very pretty. It was pure white, with no straps. It probably only went up to her upper thighs, because when Zeus held it up to himself, it barely could cover his torso, only getting to his naval.

"Getting into drag, are we, Zeus?" Hades teased.

Zeus jumped slightly, before glaring. "_**No**_. You're not funny. But here. I took it." He held up the dress.

"Hera wears this? Pretty revealing." Poseidon grinned. "I would love to see her in—"

"_Mine_." Zeus scowled. Poseidon put his hands up in defense.

"Chill, chill." Poseidon grinned. "Give it to her in a week, yeah? She'll be grateful."

Zeus nodded slightly, looking at the dress once again.

A week later, Zeus kinda felt very guilty when he saw how stressed out Hera was. He hadn't said anything yet, but he saw her pacing back and forth, check her room four times a day, pace, check her room, rinse, wash, repeat.

Zeus finally decided enough was enough, and he walked over to her.

"Is this the dress you've been looking for?" He asked, holding out the dress.

Hera gasped. "Yes! Oh my goodness, yes! Where did you find this? Oh, thank you thank you!" She hugged him tightly, grabbing the dress.

Zeus made a noise, hugging her back as tight. He would pause time if he could to stay here forever. Hugging Hera was an amazing feeling. He just wanted to cuddle her and hold her in bed and kiss her forever—

"So, where did you find it?" Hera smiled at him, hugging the dress to her chest. Zeus really loved her chest. Honestly, she had huge boobs. But not overly-big that were like..weird. She had perfect…everything. She was so perfect.

"Well, I was washing clothes and I saw it in the pile." Zeus lied with ease. "I recognized it as the one you had lost, so here we are." He grinned.

Hera smiled happily. "Thank you, a million times thank you. I owe you one, Zeus." She skipped away merrily, admiring the dress in her hands.

* * *

><p>"It worked." Zeus mouthed to Hades, who circled the plan with a nod. "I want to try my own plan now.." Zeus said quietly, Hades nodding again.<p>

"Which is?"

"I'm gonna turn into a bird, and it'll be raining outside. She'll want to help me, and then once she takes me inside, I'll turn to normal and confess my love." Zeus smiled to himself. "I think its perfect."

"Hey, knock yourself out." Hades gave a thumbs up with a shrug, writing down the plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Operation: Get Hera To Love Zeus (GHTLZ).<strong>

**Plan D: Subject Will Turn Into A Bird And Confess Love To Target.**

* * *

><p>From all the moaning Hades heard, Zeus had probably done a lot more than confess his love to Hera. "Even though this is totally gross, I hate to admit that I think they'll be a cute couple." Poseidon said, looking at Hades.<p>

"I agree. With both statements," Hades responded, causing Poseidon to laugh.

"Didn't he say confess his love?" Poseidon snorted. "Unless he's confessing his love with his penis."

"Probably." Hades chuckled. "Wouldn't be surprised. This is Zeus, you know."

"I do know." Poseidon nodded.

"Hey…Demeter's daughter," Hades began.

"Which? Persephone?" Poseidon raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, her." Hades nodded. "Do you think she'd…be interested in someone like me?" He asked.

"Who wouldn't be interested in you?" Poseidon flashed a grin. "You're charming, powerful, and you have a cool personality. Chicks dig that."

"You would know." Hades laughed.

"Of course I would." Poseidon grabbed Hades' notebook, flipping to a new page.

~**Two**** Hundred Years Later**~

Zeus had never been happier. He had married the woman of his dreams, and they had four beautiful children together. He still always tried his hardest to make Hera smile, but he didn't have to try too hard nowadays. She usually smiled at him just when the two made eye contact. That made Zeus happier than ever. He still went down to the mortal world and brought her flowers every now and then, which would make her eyes sparkle and her smile shine so brightly, Helios would be jealous. He still told her his awful jokes, which never failed to make her laugh. Even in her worst moods, Hera giggled at one of Zeus' stupid jokes.

Zeus sighed happily. This was how he wanted it to be forever. Sure, they'd have a few bumps in the roads, but no marriage was perfect. He knew Hera was the one. They'd be together for eternity and evermore.

However, Zeus had started to notice how Hades would blush whenever Persephone was near. _That _was pretty interesting, Zeus mused to himself.

"Hey." Zeus had an arm around Hera, looking at Hades with a smirk. "You seem to have a crush, big brother."

"A crush? Me?" Hades laughed nervously. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know what this means!" Poseidon jumped up, holding the book to his chest. "Operation: Get Persephone To Notice Hades is now on its way!"

"I want to help!" Hera smiled.

"Of course you can." Zeus kissed her, ignoring Hades' protests of how he didn't have a crush.

Oh yes, Zeus decided, he could definitely get used to this life.


End file.
